Bianca Jojo
Bianca Gabriela Isabella Maria Jojo is the only and oldest daughter of Butch Jojo. She is the oldest sibling of Ty'quell "Ty" Jojo and Lequan Jojo. Bianca is the self-appointed leader of the BTL and is in the Combat Department of Vanguard League. Background Butch would usually love to brag about how he still hasn't knocked up a girl yet, but that all changes when three inner-city kids come ringing his door bell. Butch immediately denies it, but the three prove him wrong when they show off their Chemical X based powers. Butch, who is now freaking the hell out, then yells at them telling the three to go back to their mothers, but he soon finds out that all their mothers are deceased. He also finds that the kids have abused and neglected in their old homes. Butch felt a bit sorry for them, so he let's them inside and gets them some food and stuff, which the kids totally enjoyed since they haven't eaten a full meal in a while. At this time, the kids have grown totally attached to Butch already. None of them felt resentful toward him for not being in their lives, they were just happy that they had someone to take care of them for once. Meanwhile, Butch was on the phone with Child Protective Services because he was still freaking out and was set on getting rid of the kids. But CPS told him it would be about a week before they can review the kids' case and find them a proper foster home. Butch then realized that the kids had no where else to go and felt guilty, so he decides to let them stay with him until CPS came to pick them up. After spending some time with the kids, Butch grew to have a deep parental bond toward them, so he ultimately decides to keep them. But the main problem is that the CPS is on Butch's tail because they think he is a bad influence (which is true), so he's gonna really have to change his behavior and bad habits if he wants to keep his kids. But overall, those kids love Butch and he loves them back (even though they are troublemakers). He goes around calling them his "lil squad" and he's generally really proud of them. Bianca: She has a slight Spanish accent and speaks in Spanglish (a mix of English and Spanish). She sometimes speaks fully in Spanish depending on her emotions (like very angry, scared etc.). Bianca doesn't like scary movies or anything like that. And the thing that she seems to always have is a "boyfriend". She has a new boy after her like every other day and she usually takes advantage of them like her dad did with girls. Personality Bianca is a smart little girl who is quite protective of her family. At times Bianca can come off as loud and hyper, but most of the time she's pretty chill. She is very superstitious especially toward monsters and any other evil creatures which makes her somewhat religious. She always has a cross with her just in case she needs to "repel evil spirits". Her negative trait that she has is, she's usually ALWAYS lying; she loves making up stories and lies to get the upper hand in life or to stay out of trouble. Appearance Bianca has warm brown skin tone, seafoam green eyes, and black hair that goes all the way down to her rear with a cowlick on the top. She wears a seafoam green, off the shoulder shirt dress with elbow length sleeves and white straps to hold it up. Bianca has pink leggings and black flat shoes. Relationships Family She is very motherly toward her younger brothers and loves to take care of them which leads her to be kinda of overprotective. Alex Bianca is scared of him and thinks he's Satan spawn. Trivia * Bianca was the one who wanted to join together with her brothers and find Butch. Category:Female Category:11 years old Category:Chemical x super Category:Human Category:Vanguard League Category:Combat Department Category:Next Gen Category:Characters